epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BasaltWolfED145RS/Old Battle: Jet Pack Guy (Club Penguin) vs Barry SteakFries (Jet Pack Joyride)
Backstory So I was looking through my google drive, and I found some random battle I made back in September, before Hitler vs Vader 3 came out. Apparently I kept working on this up till December, and completely forgot that I finished it, until I found this. It's apparently Jet Pack Guy from Club Penguin (wtf?) vs Barry Steakfries, the one guy you play as in Jet Pack Joyride (seriously, why?!), with some other joining in (...I don't even know anymore...). Idk what made me think of this, but it turned out nice back then. Now I'm not sure if it's at least decent, so I'll let you guys decide. Enjoy some old jetpack battle... Battle Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBvKh-XKUBU RAP BATTLE!! JET PACK GUY!! VS!! BARRY STEAKFRIES!! BEGIN!! Jet pack guy: (0:30) I hear you game’s popular, addicting I say not. Plus it doesn’t take you long to get easily shot! One missile and you’re done, Game over for you Meanwhile, I’m on secret missions, along with the EPF Crew! I have a purpose in my life, you just pointlessly run I have a real jetpack, you have to use a machine gun! I’m a tactical genius, I have the brains to win You can’t beat me in this battle, not even with the help of your dragon! Barry: Hold up now, who’s this feathered brained dimwit? The one who gave a jetpack to a Penguin is a total idiot! You call my jetpack weird? Yours uses Cream soda and Hot Sauce You’re from a game no one plays anymore, this battle will end in your loss The biggest threat you ever faced was a popcorn explosion What’s with that ego of yours? You barely show any emotion If my dragon’s not enough, I always have the Strong Arm Machine! Seriously dude, you’re not needed on your EPF team. Jet pack guy: Not needed? HA! I’ve accomplished a ton! In a race, you’d be outrunned, outdone, and I’ll accept a rerun You wanna know the REAL idiots? The people who run your laboratory Zappers, Missiles and Lasers? What they want to do to you is self-explanatory You’ll get arrested by the EPF, you murder 100 scientists a-day. Your game may be popular now, but in a few months, no one will play! A loser with a dead-end job has no right to battle me! Stealing a Machine Gun Jetpack won’t get you any flattery Barry: Ok, I kill a lot of scientists, you gotta problem with that? Your friend Gary’s my next target, I’ll make his organs go splat! Being a secret agent is nothing, when the whole world knows your identity of being an EPF agent, you got ruined by your worst enemy Speaking of him: A Polar Bear?! You’re a wacky has-been You’re a penguin, that’s it? How the heck are you rapping? That suit, jetpack, and sunglasses makes you look pathetic I’m as cold as your island, don’t think I’ll be apologetic . ???: Good to see you guys. Taking care of both of you is also part of my job. Henshin!! . Leo (Kamen Rider Psyga): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AU5R1ieuJs (0:30) Let the games begin, I’m gonna kick some ass! These two losers look weak, I doubt this’ll last! Orphonoch blood running through my veins, don’t want to mess with me, man I’m freaking insane! Psyga mission memory says my mission is to teach you losers Yeah, you cannot steal my epic suit, I’m the only qualified user! Jet Pack Guy, you’re nothing to me! I reduce orphonochs to dust, you can’t catch Klutzy! Barry Steakfries? You better cower in fear! You say you’re a “bad as hog”, but I’m the true rider here!* 3-1-5, standing by, complete! Don’t wanna die? Well then, you better retreat! You two say you’re elite, but now you’re both obsolete! You fools are now going to face your defeat Minecraft Universe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRyF3n0iWpE (0:15) Hello stars, welcome to the Minecraft Universe, I’m Jason and you better watch out now, cause I’m about to attack! You guys don’t know who you’re facing! My buds Deadlox and Skydoesminecraft easily beat Pewdiepie and Tsukasa I come in like an eclipse, unexpected, better get ready to face your loss, ya? Kamen Rider Psyga, yeah, nobody knows you! Are you a Power Ranger or something? Aww, isn’t that cute. And Barry, get a life, what do you even do? You’re just running in a laboratory in a gay ass suit Jet pack guy, you pollute the earth with your smoke. When’s the last time someone spoke of you? Your game’s now a joke. Subscribe to my channel to see awesome vids! You guys are finished, just like all of the squids! Diddy Kong: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uakPJhG9kYU (0:02) Diddy Kong here, ready to join the brawl! And it’s time for me to teach a lesson to you all! This insane chimp’s flying with two barrels on his back! Better watch out now, I’m on the attack! Don’t ever mess with me! My big bud’s the king of the jungle! I’ll fire peanuts at you, leaving you all in a struggle Don’t think that’s much of a threat? Well they’re coming in bundles! One shot, and BOOM! You all are just asking for trouble! TrueMU? Like the milk? I want a cookie with that! JPG, you’re lame, you use a generic jetpack! Psyga dude, what’s with your suit? You look seriously wack! And Barry, you run away, why don’t you try learning some combat? You all think you’re so cool, all in “badass” armor,trying to look like pimps But now you’re not so cool now, cause you all are beaten by a chimp! . ???????: Did someone say Champ? . Hercule Satan (DBZ): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91jhcBs3OHE (0:23) The champion has arrived! And I’m here to take you all down! You all are peasants to me, I wear a true king’s crown! I saved the world from Cell and Buu, and I can take down a Tyrannosaurus! People say I’m pretty weak, but I’m stronger than Chuck Norris (random person: Yeah right…) Diddy Kong, quit monkeying around, and I’m taking that TrueMU from you! Might as well have a side order of Steak and Fries with it. Psyga and JPG, screw you two. Cause you two can’t fight at all, in fact, all of you rely on weapons. Time for you guys to leave this place, or you’re gonna get seconds. . ???? ????: This looks interesting. Time for you guys to see a true Jetpack wielder! . Boba Fett: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voO50oiGN64 Targets confirmed, now it’s time for you guys to die I’m the greatest bounty hunter of all time, which means that none of you guys will survive You’re all are just pussies from kiddy franchises, I’m a true badass! The level of my battling skill is something you guys can never surpass Jet pack Guy, go and get the EPF, I’ll obliterate them with one shot Barry, you stand no chance, even with the help of your Strong Arm Bot Psyga, you’re a Psycho, one slash from Faiz, and you were reduced to dust TrueMU you’re overshadowed by Sky, and yet you still give him your trust?! Diddy Kong, calm down. No need to go apeshit on everyone, dude. Hercule, ehh fuck it, it’s a waste of time to diss you. I’ve done enough here, I’ve got to get back to Lord Vader He says he need help against some guy named Hitler. WHO WON? I DON'T EVEN KNOW! YOU DECIDE!!! ...wtf was this even?! XD Notes: *By rider, Psyga's a Kamen Rider, and one of Barry's vehicles is called the Wave Rider.* Who won? (you're seriously gonna vote?!) Jet Pack Guy Barry SteakFries Kamen Rider Psyga MinecraftUniverse Diddy Kong Hercule Satan Boba Fett Category:Blog posts